User blog:Awyman13/Battlefield V Update 1.21 Patch Notes
Hello everyone. Update 1.21 is here for Battlefield V. This update is specifically designed to tackle the multiple stability issues plaguing the game due to the previous two updates. It is also supposed to remove instances of the "invisible soldier". See the patch notes below for all the changes as noted by Adam Freeman on Battlefield.com Forums. --''awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png ('Talk/ )''' 15:25, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Patch Notes This update targets fixes for errant issues identified after the release of Junes mid-month update. This follows the release of a sequence of Hotfixes designed to address stability and performance issues, which continue to be a priority for the team for future updates. In this update we’ve taken positive steps towards removing instances of the ‘Invisible Soldier’. We believe that the extreme instances of this issue have been stamped out, though we’ll be monitoring for any lingering issues. Further improvements have also been made to performance, specifically when tanks are firing at infantry which would previously result in performance spikes. Alongside that, we’ve also reviewed the performance of the P08 Carbine, and made some changes that should improve the effectiveness of the weapon, coupled with a fix that now allows for Specializations to be reset once players have obtained Weapon Rank 4. Additional fixes have been detailed below in full. Our next major update (4.4) is currently scheduled to release at the end of August, and a first look at some of the new content and fixes for on going issues are also listed below. We’ll otherwise have a small update out early next week to enable Marita. What’s New? *We have reduced the recoil, and increased the muzzle velocity for the P08 Carbine in a bid to improve its effectiveness *Kills in Firestorm are now awarded if the enemy player disconnects during the downed state What’s Changed? *Fixes targeted at removing extreme instances of Invisible Soldiers *Specializations are now able to be reset on the P08 Carbine *The game will no longer stutter when killing enemies with tanks *Removed an unintended suppression effect that was applying to infantry soldiers when a tank fires it’s main cannon *The screen will no longer turn black when firing stationary cannons *The Arras sights on the Lewis gun now displays correctly when using extended mags *Rate Of Fire for the MKVI Revolver has also been reduced to 180RPM, from 200RPM *The correct crosshair now shows for the Mosquito FB MKVI on all load-outs *The Company will now display the correct amount of bombs for the JU-88 *Players trying to spawn into airplanes should no longer get stuck on the deploy screen What’s being worked on for Update 4.4? *Additional fixes are also targeted to improve performance and stability across all platforms *New Maps: Lofoten Islands and Provence *Increase in Max Rank to 500 *Updates to Fortress Mode *New Weapons - In preparation for subsequent Tides of War Rewards (Panzerbüchse 39, Breda M1935, C96 Pistol Carbine) *Fixes for desynced top-gunner hitbox on certain Vehicles *Fixes for desynced soldier hitbox known to occur when reviving or vaulting Category:Blog posts Category:News Blog